


Adopted

by scdyts



Category: The Chainsmokers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scdyts/pseuds/scdyts
Summary: 养父子AU。年龄操作。





	Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> OOC自娱自乐无关真人。  
> （伪？）NTR。

直觉告诉Andrew Taggart Pall今天不会有好事发生。他深吸一口气，压下胸腔中泛起的阵阵焦虑感，又一次心急如焚的望了眼时间，还有十分钟下课。Daddy说他晚上会做热狗吃，然后他们会窝在沙发里来一场电影马拉松。想到Daddy——也就是Alex，Drew的嘴角不自觉地上翘了几分，弯出一个浅浅的弧度。

严格来说，Alex并不是他的亲生父亲。说真的，他现在16岁而Alex刚过完30岁生日，他可不会蠢到以为Alex在14岁的时候搞大了某个傻女孩儿的肚子，他就从里面蹦了出来——等等，这好像也不是不可能。不过管他呢，Drew和Alex长的可一点都不像。从他有记忆开始，Drew的记忆里就一直是他们两个人，他能够健康成长完全要归功于Alex同时承担了父亲和母亲的责任。

这个世界上没人比的过Alex。如果说要让Drew在离开家去大城市读大学和留在Alex身边之间抉择的话，他会毫不犹豫地选择后者。当他无意中把这个想法透露给了他最好的朋友Rory时，金发男孩一脸不可置信地望着他，“开什么玩笑？”Drew这才知道他对Alex的依恋已经到了一种不正常的程度，以至于他有充足的理由认为——他爱上了他的养父。

Drew在放学铃声响起的一瞬间精准无比地冲出了教室。往常他并不经常这样做，Andrew向来是那个能得到老师夸奖的三好学生，可是今天、今天感觉不太一样。他咬着下唇，跑过仍是空旷无人的校园，清凉的微风吹起他额头细碎柔软的褐发，连带着缓解了些许心口的燥热。

他背着背包小跑过喧哗的街区，稀疏的行人和拥堵的车流都被他甩在身后。Drew想起早上出门前Alex早早起床给他做早餐，故作严肃地逼他喝掉一整杯自己讨厌的牛奶，他故意把嘴唇边上全沾上一圈儿奶沫，然后撅起嘴让Alex亲手擦掉。他想起Alex倚在门口看他走远，他却又折回来撒娇要一个送别吻，在Alex无奈又宠溺地准备亲他的脸颊的时候偷偷亲了一口他的嘴角，看着Alex惊讶的表情笑着跑远，头也不回地喊着“Daddy晚上见！”

就是现在了。他尽了最大努力不要在课堂上想起Alex，不要让脑海里浮现各式各样的情色画面，比如说Alex温柔地把他推倒在床上，用性感低沉的声音叫他宝贝，同时毫不留情地贯穿了他……而这还只是其中一个。Drew熬过了一整天，他觉得自己应该得到奖励。他的心砰砰跳着，很难说是因为奔跑还是他欲盖弥彰的心思，或者是两者皆有。

总而言之，忽略掉那不知从何而来的不安与焦躁感，他终于可以回家了，可以见到一个下班不久后身上还带着汗水味道的Alex，而他会毫不介意地扑上去抱住他。

*

事情的发展超出了Alex的预期，他本以为他能做好这件事，独立生活同时照顾好一个孩子。一开始，这整个领养孩子的计划进行地非常顺利——Drew是他见过的字面意思上最接近小天使的小孩——甚至可以说顺利过头了。以至于当某种不可说的情感慢慢发酵变质的时候，他手足无措到竟然试图用逃避来解决问题。

Alex摇摇头，试图将那个若即若离的吻从一团乱麻的大脑中驱赶出去。或许只是他想多了，可是最近一连串来自于Drew的暧昧暗示让他不得不提起精神应对，一个合格的父亲是不会想要跟自己的孩子上床的，Alex反复警告自己。

可他还记得许多个晚上隐晦绮丽的梦，如此真实，尚在发育中的年轻身体臣服般躺在他的身下，薄薄一层肌肉渗出不知是因为疼痛还是愉悦的汗水，眉头紧蹙，双眼紧闭，发丝凌乱，殷红的双唇微微张开，带着哀求的意味，一声又一声地喊着他的名字——

“Alex！”他恍然回过神来，看清了眼前的人，一个和Drew容貌相似但是年龄要更大一些的年轻男孩，上半截头发被染成了白色。“我喊你好多遍了。”男孩不满地撅起嘴，连抱怨的神情也和Drew如出一辙。

Alex抱起双臂谨慎地打量着他，男孩歪着头甜甜冲他一笑：“别这么生疏Alex，我有个你一定会感兴趣的提议。”

*

他的确很感兴趣。自从晚上梦到Drew开始，他再也没有过上正常的性生活。虽然这听上去很荒谬，上帝啊，他是真的在暗示自己为了小孩和别人”保持距离”吗？那些荒诞的梦境日夜折磨着他，有时他甚至无法集中精力工作。所以现在他的面前就这么凭空出现了一个男孩，主动又热情，他长的那么该死的像Drew更何况是一个没有任何血缘道德关系的版本，Alex当然有理由认为这是上天听到了他的祈祷，让一个可怜的新手爸爸免于良心的谴责。

“你可以叫我Andrew。”男孩轻喘着说，顺从地配合Alex扒下自己的衣服。Alex的动作停顿了几秒钟，装作漫不经心地说道：“真巧，我儿子也叫这个名字。”

自称是Andrew的男孩对他无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“你是在暗示我叫你爸爸吗？”还没等Alex回答，他又紧接着补充说，“你知道的，我愿意配合你特殊的小爱好，如果你想的话。”

Alex选择用一个激烈的亲吻让他闭嘴，同时可悲地发现自己竟然因为他的提议更加兴奋了，‘承认吧，你就是个想搞自己儿子的变态’，他在心里唾弃着自己，自暴自弃地决定停止思考这个问题。

他们在Alex的卧室里滚作一团，发烫的皮肤紧紧相贴，汗水和体液混合在一起，Andrew显然对此很熟练，他不用过多扩张就可以很轻松地进入，绵软的穴肉自发地绞紧他的阴茎，差点让很久没跟人做过爱的Alex立刻丢盔弃甲射在他身体里。

他的手流连抚过Andrew光裸的脊背，手掌狠狠掐住他的腰，力度大到都要留下一道道指痕，下身用力往他后穴里顶弄，一边俯身去舔吻他的右肩，那里被纹上了一个漂亮的图案——类似太阳的空心圆环，包围着正中间的字母T。Alex在想T代表着什么，也许是某个人的名字。他反复咬着那块皮肤，感受到牙齿轻微地陷入其中，很快上面将会留下他的齿痕……

Alex说不清为什么自己对一个陌生男孩有这么强烈的占有欲，也许是因为莫名而来的一种奇怪的熟悉感，也许是他和Drew相似的地方不计其数，他压抑住的对自己儿子的欲望憋了太久，找到机会便争先恐后地涌出来，全部发泄在了这个男孩身上……可再怎么像，他都不是Drew，Alex暗自提醒自己，他的Drew现在应该还在学校，快点结束的话也许他还来的及准备晚饭——

卧室房门砰地一声被摔到了墙上，Drew的脚步声踏着怒气越来越近，已经来不及了。

*

Drew完全不敢相信自己亲眼看到了什么，他甚至不想复述这个画面，这让他感到恶心。伴随了他一整天的焦虑不安果然不是空穴来风，他决定以后都要相信自己的直觉。但这太超过了，他是说，谁能看见自己老爸（尤其还是自己暗恋的人）和另一个同性做爱还能无动于衷？反正Drew根本做不到无视，躲在一边粘好破碎的心不是他的风格。

于是他就这么走了进去，用他最大的力气把黏在别人身上的Alex拉了下来（比他想象中要容易的多，可能是因为Alex并没有抗拒，但Drew拒绝再多想一秒）。令他感到意外的是，Alex看上去并没有被撞破情事的震惊、意外或是恼羞成怒，他的表情居然有那么一点点……抱歉？

Alex张了张嘴，似乎想要解释些什么，另一位当事人抢先开口：”不管你年龄是不是还小，这样的行为都很没有礼貌。”他不慌不忙地穿好衣服，还偏头过去教训Alex，”看看你把他宠成什么样了。”

Drew简直要抓狂，这个莫名奇妙的人坐在他家的床上，睡了他的爸爸，还摆出一副道貌岸然的样子，好像他就能跟Alex结婚了似的谈论教育问题？他很想冲他大喊‘滚一边去狐狸精，Alex是也永远将会是我的’，气愤之中都来不及关注狐狸精本人跟自己长的有九成像的事实，他瞪着这张熟悉的脸，眼睛里似有火光燃烧：”爸爸和我之间的事还轮不到一个外人来管，你有点自知之明的话现在就该滚出我家——“

“别急宝贝，我立刻就走。”他系好鞋带从床边站起身，经过Drew身边的时候飞快地揉了下他翘起的棕色头毛，Drew被惊的后跳了一步，“你干什么！”

他只是回过头对他眨了眨眼，“好好把握机会哦。”接着转身消失在了拐角。

没再费心去理他，Drew盯着眼前难得一见的Alex的裸体，他垂下眼帘，脸颊微微发烫，Alex的阴茎真的好大，他在想如果自己坐上去会是什么感觉。房间里突然安静下来，只听得见他们二人的呼吸声。Alex的声音打破了令人尴尬的沉默：”你该走了。”

Drew猛然抬起头，“你闭嘴！”他冲过去，眼神中混合着气恼与不甘，一把将Alex推倒在了床上，那上面还留有方才的凌乱印记，但他不想再去追究了，因为他此刻唯一想做的事，就是向Alex证明自己可以比随便出现的什么人做的更好。

——他跨坐在Alex的双腿上，俯身下去含住了他的阴茎。

*

起初是有些疼的，Drew真的是个新手，他大概连GV都没看过，连最基本的收起牙齿都不懂，不过也许他知道，他只是想报复一下Alex。

Alex有那么一瞬间真的失去了语言能力，Drew让他闭嘴可不仅仅是说说而已。看到自己从小养到大的乖宝宝趴在自己的腿间，闭着眼睛渴望又生涩地吸吮着他硬的流水的阴茎，从这个角度只能看见他支楞的头发，还有垂下的长长浓密眼睫，纯洁和淫荡的气质同时环绕在他身上。这在几周前还只是他梦中才会出现的景象，而它现在变成了现实，痛感和快感一起提醒着他这整件事不能再更真实了。

Drew的动作粗暴而又毫无章法，只想尽可能地含的更深一点，他的双颊因为吸吮而轻微凹陷下去，舌头试探地舔过柱身，激起一股颤栗性的快感，Alex能感觉到他引以为豪的自制力正在一点点被瓦解，他的双手紧紧攥住床单，以防自己控制不了抓住Drew的头发狠狠操他的嘴，他不想让他们之间发展到无可挽回的地步……

Drew又吞进了一英寸，他的喉咙一阵阵紧缩，反射性地挤压着Alex的龟头，从双唇间漏出了一声被呛到了般的软糯的呻吟，紧致丝滑的柔软口腔温暖地包裹着他，去他妈的，Alex忍不住了，他愿意为这一刻付出所有代价。

他的手指插进Drew的凌乱发丝中，用力将他的头往下按的更深，胯部挺动开始在Drew的嘴里冲撞，一次比一次更加深入，这感觉好极了，他完全不想停下，看着Drew的双唇因为摩擦变得鲜红而肿胀，脸颊因为缺氧从白皙的皮肤底下透出艳丽的红色，嘴里断断续续地发出细小的呜咽声，这反而更加激起了Alex想要凌虐他的欲望，为什么他之前从来没有发现Drew天生就适合给男人口交？他真的彻底看错了他的宝贝。

他抽插的速度越来越快，在快要射出来的前一秒从Drew的嘴里抽了出来，喷涌而出的精液一股股射到Drew的脸上，他闭着眼睛，白色的液体洒满了他的整张脸，头发上、睫毛上、嘴角边到处都是，它们顺着脸部的轮廓缓缓滑下，一路经过下颌和脖颈，蜿蜒地流到锁骨上，再隐匿进衣服之下看不见的地方。

Alex的双眼无意识地盯住Drew，理智随着刚才到来的高潮涣散殆尽。Drew的眼睫颤动着睁开了，眼睛中泛着水光，乞求又渴望地看着Alex，他的舌头舔去嘴角边Alex射上去的精液，喉结翻滚，将它吞了下去。他们对视了片刻，Drew张开那张被好好操过了的艳红嘴唇说道，嗓音还带着丝丝沙哑：“爸爸，我——我想要你操我，求你了。”

*

回答他的是Alex激烈的吻。不算上例常的晚安吻和那些浅尝辄止的轻微触碰，这应该是严格意义上他们之间发生的第一个真正的吻，热情似火，带着急促的、沉重的喘息，连空气都要被完全吞噬掉。Drew的心脏疯狂地跳动着，似乎要蹦出胸膛，他的大脑一片空白，只能凭着本能回应Alex的攻势，他的嘴唇早就在先前的频繁的摩擦中肿了，此刻又被Alex重重含住吸吮，鲜艳的唇瓣红的能滴出血来。

他们的唇舌交缠，压抑了太久的隐秘欲望在瞬间全部都释放了出来，用仿佛要将彼此吞吃入腹的方式表达自己长久以来强烈的占有欲。Drew清晰地感觉到他们混合粘连在一起的口水从他嘴边流下，粘腻地糊满了他们的下巴和脸颊，他知道自己看上去乱七八糟的，但他已经不在意了，他太过忙于享受亲吻Alex的时刻了。

年龄小的坏处就是经验严重不足，他几近缺氧，绝望地从Alex嘴中汲取着空气，Alex终于停下了他的侵略，沿着脖子向下舔吻，牙齿咬噬过他的喉结和锁骨，留下深浅不一的红痕，Drew向后扬起头，把最脆弱的地方向Alex毫无保留地打开，任凭Alex随意标记他，很快他从心灵到身体都要彻底属于Alex了，而他心底里的某个地方甚至因为这认知窜起了一阵细小的愉悦。

在亲吻间隙他的衣服被撕扯精光，Alex密密的吻继续向下蔓延，他含住Drew一边的乳头，舌头拨动着小小的粉红色乳粒，那里很快就充血变硬，颤抖着立了起来，更方便了Alex尽情玩弄，他的牙齿轻轻刮过乳尖上的小孔，激起Drew弓起身体一阵战栗，他难耐地小声喊道：“别、别玩了……爸爸……”

Alex置若罔闻，反而用上了更重的力道刺激已经变的红肿的乳头，同时也没有冷落另一边，手指揉搓掐弄着乳尖，很快那里就变得一样肿胀不堪。酥酥麻麻的快感从胸口扩散到全身，Drew咬着下唇伸手想要去摸自己已经硬了的阴茎，却在触碰到的前一秒被Alex捉住了手腕。“别急，宝宝。”他直起腰身，牵着Drew的手来到了他的唇边，在屈起的指节上轻轻落下一吻，“转过去，让爸爸来照顾你。”

Drew想做个乖孩子让爸爸高兴，于是他听话地转身背对着Alex，屁股撅的高高的，Alex的手指立刻就滑入了他的股缝。他什么都看不见，只能感受到Alex拨开了两瓣臀肉，指尖在小口周围轻柔按压，试探性地戳刺了进去，一根手指浅浅在里面抽插着，他的穴肉柔软地缠绕上去，逼得手指寸步难行。

啪的一声，屁股上传来一阵强烈的痛感，Drew的眼泪瞬间涌了出来，过了几秒后他才意识到爸爸打了他的屁股。“操，你可真是太他妈紧了，放松点宝宝。”Alex说，他的手指抽了出去，接着一个更火热更柔软的东西代替了它——Alex埋在他的臀缝间，舌头强硬而有力地顶开了他紧闭的后穴。Drew双腿一软，几乎快要被这触碰融化。Alex用舌头操着他的后穴，比手指更轻易地软化了穴口绷紧的肌肉，他耐心细致地舔过每一寸娇嫩的穴肉，很快就带出滋滋水声，未经入侵过的软肉在Alex灵活的舌头下变得无比乖顺。

Alex只把他后穴舔开就停下了，手指插进去搅弄一番，里面变得湿润柔软，热情地勾住入侵者，将它带往更隐秘的深处。“这就湿的不成样子了，嗯？连润滑剂都没用。”Alex摇摇头笑了，抓过Drew的手来到身后，“自己摸摸你的身体有多淫荡。”他不容拒绝地将Drew的手指塞了进去，惊得他尖叫了一声，紧接着便是浅浅低喘，他不用教就自发地抽插起来，整个身体完全暴露在Alex眼前，因为情动而浮上薄薄一层粉色，在爸爸面前不知羞耻地用手指操着自己。

Alex看着他的后穴饥渴地吞进更多，急切地把手指往里面吸，情不自禁舔了舔唇，他把Drew轻轻抱起来，让他趴在自己的胸口。“以前有没有自己玩过？”他摸着Drew的脸颊问道，上面还残留些许他不久前射上去的精液。“没、没有……啊！……”Drew的身体剧烈颤动几下，似乎是碰到了敏感点，Alex眯起眼睛，指尖用力擦过他丰润的红唇，“真的没有？爸爸不喜欢撒谎的孩子。”他捏住他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，手指顺势滑了进去，模仿着性交的动作在他嘴里进进出出，随意玩弄着他的舌头，Drew完全没办法闭上嘴，大片的口水带着银丝从嘴角流下来，滴落到Alex的胸膛上。

“唔……我错了，我不该说谎的……”他急促地喘气，Alex终于放过了他，“我总是想着爸爸自慰，想象那是你在操我，占有我……”他的睫毛扑簌，眼角滚落大颗的泪珠，哭叫着向Alex坦白他的欲念，Alex深吸一口气，低沉的声音透出不可抗拒的命令：“宝宝，自己坐上来。”

Drew心神一颤，他小心翼翼地爬到Alex的胯间，手掌摸着爸爸尺寸惊人的阴茎，那上面的血管有力地在他掌心跳动，“太大了……”他撅起嘴撒娇，“我不行的……”虽然这么说，他还是挺起了腰身，握住Alex的阴茎缓缓坐了下去，狭窄的穴口立刻被撑开，贪婪的后穴一点一点将粗长的柱身吃了进去。

他们都没有预料到过程进行的这么顺利，Drew只感受到了最轻微的疼痛，更多的是被填满的酸胀和充实感，他在被操这方面确实可以说是天赋异禀。他骑在Alex身上起起落落，层层紧致的穴肉被硕大的龟头刺穿破开，一路长驱直入到无人踏足的领地，宣告着对他的所有权。Drew的意识彻底失去清明，眼前像是有烟花炸开，只能循着本能让Alex的阴茎以各种角度更加方便的捅进他的身体里。

Drew的体力很快就不支，大腿不断打着颤，速度也变得过于缓慢，对于Alex来说无异于折磨，他掐住Drew细瘦的腰肢，胯部一刻不停用力向上顶弄，每一次都操到最深处，Drew只能随着他的操弄发出破碎的呻吟。但这还不够，Alex想要的比这更多，他并未抽出插在紧致小穴里的阴茎，而是抱住他翻了个身，体位颠倒，将Drew死死压在身下。Drew的四肢瞬间就缠上了他，他的双臂搂住Alex的脖颈，凑上去讨要亲吻，双腿自发地盘上Alex的后腰，将他拉的更近，他硬的发痛的阴茎夹在他们两人身体间摩擦，一股股剧烈的快感直冲他的大脑，“啊！好深……啊，嗯……要撑坏了，爸爸……”

Alex喘着粗气吻去他眼角的泪花，“不会的宝宝，别怕，爸爸不会伤害你的……”他抱住Drew瘫软的身体向里冲刺，重重碾磨过他极其敏感的那个位置，火热的性器像要把他钉穿在床上，Drew趴在他肩头哭喊出声，“呜……我不行了，啊！慢一点，爸爸……Alex！”他全身痉挛地射了出来，大腿根部一阵阵抽搐，白色的液体喷涌到Alex的腹肌上，洪水般的快感猛然爆发，后穴不断收缩绞紧，把Alex的阴茎直接挤压到亢奋地射在了肠道里面。

他抱着Drew颤栗的身体，高潮之际侧头细密地吻上他的耳后，在他耳边悄声呢喃，“宝宝，Drew，爸爸爱你。”Drew的心脏因为这句话尖锐地抽痛了一下，然后他露出了一个小小的笑容。“我也爱你，Alex。”

事实证明他的直觉不总是正确的，即使出现了那么一点微不足道的小挫折，今天依然是他16年的人生中最美好的一天。他没有吃上Alex做的热狗，也没有如约和Alex来一场电影马拉松，Drew在Alex再一次插进他的身体里时迷迷糊糊地想，但他吃到了真正的Alex的“热狗”，并且取而代之的是一场漫长又缠绵的性爱马拉松，这也还不错，不是吗？

END

例行彩蛋：

某个平常的一天，Alex下班回家，发现Drew裸着上身在家里晃悠，他径直走过去给了Drew一个潮湿的吻。Drew双眼亮晶晶地望着他。

“Alex！“他的宝宝现在喜欢对他直呼其名，只有在床上把他操的嗷嗷叫的时候才喊爸爸。“我今天去纹了个纹身！”Drew得意地转过身向他炫耀他的右肩。

——那是一个类似太阳的空心圆环，包围着正中间的字母T。

这个图案他永远不可能忘记，Alex眼前一黑，现在他终于知道T代表什么了。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的就是从头到尾都是一个人啦！未来的Drew回到过去助攻（。


End file.
